Love in a Rainy Night
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Wolf Boss (aka) Zhong goes on a date night with his mate, Shu at her house, but when it rains outside...they continued their date in the house and made it the best night of their lives! My first Wolf Boss fic in 2 years! This is for The Cool Kat and son of wind. Enjoy!


It had been 2 years since I've done a Wolf Boss fic and I decided to just make another one...just for the fun of it. This has been on my brain since 2012 and it's been 2 years and I hope I got it down to a science. It's a Wolf Boss (aka) Zhong/Shu fic! BTW, for most of you that don't remember Shu, it's the Wolf Boss' girlfriend. Check out one of my Wolf Boss fics if you remember. This is for son of a wind and The Cool Kat. Happy V-DAY!

* * *

><p>Love in a Rainy Night<p>

by: Terrell James

On a cloudy evening, Zhong was making his way towards the streets of the Valley of Peace to see his beloved Shu and since being a new master of the Jade Palace, he wanted to get some alone time with her and still show that he's willing to try to not be so awkward towards this relationship. He also knew that it might rain any second and that the weather could be treacherous if he were to walk back there.

Before he made it to Shu's, he went over to a window to check and see if he looks okay. But as he looked at himself, he sees that his hair was all mussed up and his fur was a little ungroomed, so he quickly fixed up his hair and parts of his facial fur and cleaned himself up and he looked decent enough and went on his way.

He finally made it to Shu's house and he knocked on her door and anxiously waited for her to answer and before long, Shu immediately opened up the door and she saw Zhong standing there and she lets out a smile and said, "Hello, Zhong."

"Hello, Shu." Zhong said, looking at her eyes.

Shu noticed that Zhong was a little nervous and it kinda warmed her heart to see the former wolf boss try his best to be a little perfect, but to her...less perfect is more and she said, "Come on in."

"Thank you." Zhong replied, as he walked in the house.

"You know, you could've came in, Zhong. I always keep my door unlocked...just in case." Shu answered.

Zhong felt really stupid that he had forgotten that little thing and he quietly growled at himself for that and he ended up saying, "I knew that."

Shu giggled in response to that and she said, "I'm actually glad you're here."

Throughout most of the evening, Shu prepared an elite dinner for just the two of them and as Zhong was waiting, he couldn't help but stare at her very attractively and it's like he's never seen anyone like her look so beautiful in his life before...or since. A few minutes later, Shu brought in some rice, kung pao chicken, egg rolls, noodles and some Sezuchan chicken and Zhong's eyes were a lot bigger than his stomach when he saw the food all laid out.

"You've got enough to feed an army." Zhong said, looking blown away.

Shu chuckled softly and said, "Believe me when I say that I know a way around a kitchen."

She sat down on the other side of the table and she filled her plate with a few foods and Zhong did the same on his plate and started eating and the taste buds gave Zhong a humongous wake-up call and he was blown away by the exact taste of them and he said, "This is really amazing."

"You like it?" asked Shu.

"Like it? I love it. I'm not gonna say it's better than at Mr. Ping's...but this is 25 times better." Zhong stated.

Shu was smiling at this and she never expected that kind of response to come out of Zhong about her cooking before, but she appreciated it nonetheless and as the two continued to enjoy their dinner, they were unaware that the rain was already pouring down and soon enough, the thunder caught their attention almost immediately and they realized that there's a thunderstorm out there.

"Oh dear." Shu said.

"Raining already?" asked Zhong.

As soon as Zhong looks out the window, he could tell that it's coming down really hard and that it would be completely dangerous to walk back to the Jade Palace in the stormy night and he lets out a deep exhale and said, "Looks like I'm gonna be stuck here tonight."

"That's okay, Zhong. I had nothing else planned tonight." Shu replied.

Zhong looked up at her for a second after hearing that comment from her and Shu just lets out a smile and she came a little closer to him and kissed him on the lips and in return, Zhong kissed her back for a good while and after that, Zhong looked at her and asked, "So...what do we do now?"

Shu and Zhong spent the entire evening with each other and they were just talking with each other, telling stories about each other's pasts and Zhong tells Shu about adjusting to the Valley of Peace and how he's trying so hard to keep up with his redemption and his role as being a kung-fu master to protect the valley after trying to cause harm while being in Shen's army.

Shu also tells him about adjusting to the valley and how she's completely getting used to her new job as a seamstress and loving the entire vibe in the valley, despite a few perilous situations.

Soon after, Shu takes Zhong to her bedroom for a while and it was just the two of them there together in this stormy night and Zhong has started getting used to being open about anything and Shu walked towards her bed and he said, "So...what are we doing here?"

"Like I said...we can do anything in here. It's just the two of us." Shu replied.

It's like they already know what they wanna do, but aren't sure if they're willing to take it up second base because they've only been together for nearly eight months or more and Zhong wouldn't do anything to ruin the relationship and Zhong sat on her bed and said, "You know...I'm new to feeling things that I normally never would've felt before."

"Why is that?" asked Shu.

"When you're a solider, you basically don't let anyone else show your vulnerability and you just shove down your emotions to make sure your followers don't see you crack. All you have to do is just be strong and show zero feelings to anything...except for anger. That part is what I'm always used to all the time because you just have to be a little tough on them." Zhong replied.

"I know most soliders are like that, but...some of them have a kind heart too. They just have a hard time showing it because they don't wanna spoil their reputation. You know, their tough guy image." Shu stated.

"Yeah, exactly. When I'm around you, it just feels different. I...I don't know, maybe it's that I have no experiences with them." Zhong admitted.

"Well...what if I told you that not all warriors have a heart of stone? When I see you, you have a heart of gold but you're a little nervous about it." Shu stated.

"Yeah, I guess." Zhong stated.

Shu blinked her eyes as she got closer to Zhong and she said, "You know...whenever I'm with you, I don't really feel so alone anymore."

"Sometimes it's just best to be alone." Zhong stated, a little emotionless.

Shu tilted her head at that particular comeback and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Nobody can really hurt you...or even abandon you." Zhong answered.

Shu could tell that this was a man that had been through a lot and has come back from nearly being dead and she said, "Zhong...I would never do anything to hurt you."

"And I don't wanna hurt you either, Shu. You're the first girl that I've ever had that really makes me feel like...I just can just be myself. I don't have to worry about my reputation or anything." Zhong added.

Both wolves looked at each other in the eyes and their faces came together and they ended up kissing each other on the lips and for 4 minutes, Zhong felt like he knew all along that Shu is the one for him and that despite their age difference, he's gonna make this work. Their tongues were exploring each other's mouths and their kiss went from sweet and tender to heavy and passionate. Shu escaped a soft moan out of her mouth as they were kissing each other and she felt completely safe with him around.

After the kiss, Zhong felt a huge spark inside of him that says 'I wanna spend forever with you' and Shu loved this feeling and that huge desire to spend eternity with Zhong and she said, "I wanna be yours forever."

Zhong couldn't agree more and he whispered in her ear, "And I wanna spend my whole life with you."

With that, Shu kissed Zhong on the lips once again...very passionately and Zhong kissed her back ten times as hard and their arms were wrapped around each other's bodies and Shu removed Zhong's shirt and rubbed his bare chest slowly and Zhong was trying hard to restrain himself from this, but the feeling became too strong for him to resist.

* * *

><p>Warning: mating scene is coming!<p>

* * *

><p>Zhong looks at Shu's nightgown and just slowly removed it until he saw her bra and panties that cover up everything and he was amazed by how it looked to him and Shu noticed a huge bulge on his pants and she got down on her knees and slowly removed his pants and underwear...exposing his 13-inch wolfhood and she asked, "May I?"<p>

"You can do whatever you want..." Zhong whispered.

She placed her lips on Zhong's penis and proceeded to suck on it and all Zhong could do is close his eyes and let Shu do whatever she wants and he feels her saliva all over and all Zhong could do is moan and groan with excitement and ecstasy as well.

"Ohhh...Shuuuu..." Zhong moaned.

She kept sucking and sucking it for 6 minutes and Zhong was deeply satisfied with what she was doing and continued moaning until little pieces of his juice splattered out and afterwards, Zhong was panting heavily while Shu stood up and turns to the back and said, "Your turn."

Zhong quickly got out of his pants and underwear and just unhooked her bra and took her panties off and when Shu turned around, Zhong could see Shu's breasts and it literally made him amazed to see what it looks like and he placed his entire paws on her breasts to rub it and Shu lets out a soundless gasp that turned into a moan when he puts his hands on her womanhood and just rubbed it slowly.

"Ohh...ohh...Zhong..." Shu moaned.

He kept rubbing and rubbing her womanhood a little harder and he sees little streaks of white juice coming out of her and he went over and licked it in one second, making Shu moan louder than that and he said, "Tastes delicious."

Shu giggled at that response and she placed her paws onto the wall and was ready for the big finale and mounted on top of her lovehole and asked, "You ready?"

"Yes." Shu whispered.

With that, Zhong bucked his hips as he inserted his penis into her lovehole and proceeded to hump and Shu was holding onto the wall as some of her claws grabbed onto the wall and Zhong grunted out loud as he was mating her and he had forgotten what mating felt like until it actually happened. Shu kept moaning and moaning out loud as she was getting her virginity vanquished by Zhong as he went as fast and he could go.

As the thunder and lightning kept striking, the lightning kept flashing when we see shadows of the wolves' sex coming in and it was a deep passion for the two of them.

"Shu!" Zhong grunted.

"Oh, Zhong!" Shu moaned.

"Shu!" Zhong screamed.

"Zhong!"

"SHUUUUUUUUUU!"

"ZHONNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!"

Soon enough, Zhong finally climaxed onto Shu's lovehole and allowed it to seep in deep inside of her until he released a little more and both wolves started panting heavily as they got off of each other, but they were still naked regardless.

Both of them fell down to the floor and just kissed each other passionately and Zhong said, "That was a great date."

"Especially when it's stormy outside." Shu agreed.

* * *

><p>Nothing like a stormy night when you're on a date. Hope you like it and happy valentine's day!<p> 


End file.
